Why the heck am I here?
by Artemis 85
Summary: I get zapped into the Titans world. Crazy crap happens okay! gone justice league so now it has officially become a cross over justice leagueXteen titans!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay I felt like writing a pointless fanfic. I know this will probably bite me in the ass some how but frankly, I really don't give fuck Cuz I don't have a life. I tried looking in the $2 shop for one as well as a brain and some cheap beers but all got was…nothing.

Oh yeah don't buy lollies or food from there Cuz they're off and make you sick…trust 'yamumsaman and me' from experience.

I burped loudly as I walked down the hallway into the living room. "Fucking Fridays, always mocking me." I drank my soda. "What's the point…well I guess Thursdays would become Friday and they would start mocking me instead of Fridays…what's the point of school anyway…too." I itched my scalped. "Life is fucked."

I stepped into the orange room called the living area…where things lived.

"Ewww" I said as I stepped on toadstool. Nice name…stool.

I switched the channel from 'Vintage cars', which my dad happened to be watching.

"HEY FUCK OFF YA' SKANK I WAS WATCHING THAT!" I threw the Saturn remote at him.

"SHUT UP!"

"FINE I'LL WATCH IT IN YOUR ROOM!"

"Yeah you better run biotch." I stuck a tape in the video slot and waited for Teen titans to come on. (very, very bad!)

Yes I'm ghetto, how bout' you ghettoff of my back!

"YES!" I bobbed up and down on the spot while I pressed record.

Then a freaky vortex came out of the TV screen and sucked me in. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

I grabbed my laptop and video camera before leaving though. (Coincidence, cough, cough)

Dad walked in with a glass of lemonade. "YAY SHE'S GONE, NOW I CAN WATCH MY SOAP OPERAS!" he sat down and watched them.

"No Jessica don't say yes he'll kill you…AGGGGGHHHH LOOK AT ALL THE BLOOD! AND GORE!" I really do wish there was a soap opera like that oh and by the way. Dad if somehow you're reading this you're probably on your way home with a shovel. Txt me before you get here okay? Give me a warning cuz if you don't it's not fair.

"Whoa what the hell is going on?" I asked as I looked around. Everything was shiny, animated and badly colored in (joke).

"You guys c'mon it wasn't my fault!" BB yelled as he walked through the door.

"Oh shit." I whispered and dived behind the couch.

"Friend Beast boy I did not appreciate the gesture." Starfire rubbed her arm and glared at Beastboy.

"Beastboy never do that again!" Raven kicked him and folded her arms heavily, blushing also.

"Oh yeah I am really sorry about that!" he scratched his head.

Flash Back…

Plasmus was throwing shit bombs all over the place. Everyone was diving in all directions.

"Dudes look out!" BB jumped and pushed them, accidentally in the chest area.

(Damn I'm having fun writing this!)

End of Flash back…

"Shame BB." I said.

"Who said that?" Robin and his senses picked up something.

"Way to blow your cover Emily!" I smacked my fore head.

A/N: Well I've decided to end the chapter right here. Because I don't know what else to write, I can't be stuffed, and I don't even know if I'll get reviews on this or not…lol.


	2. HAHAHAHLOL!

A/N: LOL I'm having so much fun. The weather is making everyone angry, especially my family. Dads working on the sleep out and it's not agreeing with him, Mum's baking, stirring the mix very angrily and my Bro is turning the TV up really loud. Fast forwarding and rewinding all the time. I think I will just stay in here (My room) with this fucking awesome laptop, just to stay out of the way otherwise I might say something smart and piss people off.

But why should you dudes care if I don't, Life is fucked up, what's the point.

I hid behind the couch and bit my nails as People looked around the room.

"It must've been a mouse?" BB said.

"Yeah." Cyborg said unsurely. "A mouse." He dumped another couch back down to earth.

I regained my proper breathing.

"Well I'm going to have a shower because I smell like shit." Raven stated matter of factly.

"Yes as will I too because I also smell like the 'shit'" Starfire said.

The boys went and sat down on the couch, the one I happened to be leaning against.

"Ohhhh Fuck." I whimpered as I saw green hair flop over the back on the sofa.

"Hey dudes where's the remote?" BB asked.

"Right I'm outta here!" I whispered and crawled along to carpet to the kitchen tiles.

The first thing I saw was a high, aluminum-polished fridge. "I could use a soda." I admitted to myself. I looked back at the three boys of the superhero group, being consumed in the multi colored glow of the TV.

'Click' the fridge door went "Ohhhh fuck," I said unsurely "This is such a bad idea."

The door opened to reveal food and drinks in its entire splendor. "It's the magical fridge…OFFFF DOOOOMMMM" I said in anger, then grabbed out a can of Sprite. There was Dr.Pepper but I couldn't understand how people could drink that shit.

"Tastes very bubbly, like…coldness," my eyes watered.

"Ohhhhh chick on chick action!" Cyborg pumped a fist and cheered.

"Chick on chick action?" I looked round the side of the cupboards.

"Ohhhhh TIFFANY LOWER" my eyes widened.

"Ohhhh gross." I shook my head and took a swig of my drink. "Double dammit." I said as my eyes began to water again.

I slinked down the hallway to a door that read Beastboy. "Must be his pad" I thought aloud. The door swished opened and I was greeted by an ungodly smell.

"Sick and wrong!" I said as I shut the door and ran down the hall some more.

"Robin?" I asked myself as I stood before his room. "Nah" I stepped over some more.

"Cyborg?" I asked myself again "Yeah!" I ran in and sat in his chair. "I wonder if he has porno like my dad?" I wiggled the mouse, went down to start and clicked on 'search for files or folders.'

I typed in 'Porn' and 58 billion trillion links came up. I fell off the chair laughing.

"OHHHH FUCK!" I tried to muffle my cries, no use. "Wait what kind though?" I clicked on the first one.

It was dude on dude. "Sick!…Time to have fun." I clicked on 'Set as background' it came up with option 'all computers'. So being me I clicked on it. I clicked out of all the boxes cuz I just really didn't want to know.

(Whoooo GREEN DAY IS ON THE RADIO!)

I stood up laughing evilly. "That's sick." I commented. "What to do now" I rubbed my Sprite filled stomach.

"For an action cartoon, it sure is boring here." I walked out of his room, looked both ways before I crossed. "Soooooooo boring." I heard people walking nearby I hid back in the door and they passed, it was Thunder and Lightning, two of the honorary Titans.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" I wondered. I eavesdropped on their conversation, which they had right outside the door I was in.

"Soooooooo I heard Raven and the orange one were in the showers." Thunder said, picking out the most retarded conversation starter.

"Ohhhh yeah, yeah I heard that too." Obviously something awkward had happened.

"Wanna, uhhhhh go see?" Thunder butt asked his ADHD brother.

"Yeah alright."

I thought to myself for a second "This is way to dodgy to be the cartoon."…Cool.

They continued down the hall, I heard the last part of their conversation "You having any chocolate milk tonight?" Thunder asked his brother.

"Hell yeah."

I fell over laughing (It's code for something and will be revealed in the upcoming chapters if you don't get it.)

"Ohhhh; I wiped away a tear "This place is great." I held my bursting tummy.

I left the room, finally and walked past the pair peeving in the girls bathroom.

"Hey if there here I wonder if everyone else is" I door opened before me and the whole gang was there. "WHAT THE!" I had to Jinx it huh, oh and she was there too.

I hid behind the door again. Everyone was in there! EVEN THE NEW ONES!

(I'm having a staring contest with the 'clip it dude'. HE BLINKED MUHAHAHAHAHA)

I panicked "What do I do?" I looked up and sure enough there was a grate. Coincidence! NOT!

I jumped for it but I couldn't reach "Oh Bugger!" I grunted angrily, I opened a near by closet and pulled out a stepladder. I climbed up it and pulled off the grate "Yeah bitch look who's laughing huh!" I said as I climbed up into the unsteady metal tubing.

Looking down on the materials I had left down below me, I wondered how I would make them disappear. "I wish they would just disappear" I waved my hands in a magical motion. And it worked!

Nah I'm just fucking with yah, they just fell over. "The hell?" Argent walked past, spray-painting her communicator black. She tripped on the compact ladder and swore angrily "What the fuck is this doing here?" she said, this definitely wasn't an E or G rated program.

I folded the grate slider back up and watched through the slits "Hey I'm a spy, stalker person! YAY" I thought.

Argent meanwhile moved the ladder into the closet again and walked off, still painting her communicator.

"Whoooo close." I said unsurely.

I looked at one of the walls below, which happened to be facing me. "Disappear" I waved my hands in a retarded motion, nothing happened "Be gone" I waved again "Fuck off" Still nothing happened.

"Maybe, but I don't think-; I did the spider-man trademark hand, hang loose thing. "Oh no way dude!" and the wall…evaporated. Ohhh mystical!

Red Star walked down the hallway. "Now for my test." I said. "Fuck off" I whispered and did the Spider-man thingy. It, like the other evaporated mystically! Ohhhhhh PRETTY!

Red Star stopped and watched Panther take a shower. "Ewwww not nice, well I do consider that I am lucky not to have such huge cup sizes." I disagreed with myself and made the wall re…vaporate. Red Star sulked and looked towards the heavens "Why, what have I done wrong? Is it my hair? My shoes?; he cried "My orange socks?." He cried and ran away.

"…What a pussy." My face contorted, as I looked on in serious pity, not that I cared though. "…What to do now?"

A/N: honestly people what do you want me to do? I can put people like 'your name' in this, honestly! Or I can get crazy shit happening! LOL c'mon! Give me some ideas! I have some but I want to see if yours are better first…wait that…never mind! Oh and also, this fic is sooo wrong AND I like saying Ohhhhh if you didn't catch onto that!

End of chapter (Obviously) L8rz!


	3. yah

A/N: Man this is funny, goddammit, lol, Ohhhhhh dude, I'm so wasted, SO GOOD! SPEIGHTS 4EVA AND DB DRAGHT! AHHHHHH YUMI!

------------------------------------------

(One fucked up border 4 yah, aye!)

I shimmied down the small shaft, it was small hot and moist (Sounds like I'm describing a guys dick…. ewww gross!)

"God fucking dammit I hate you, yes sir my hatred for you is strong for you old man Jedi!" I cursed at god as I kicked my self down the shaft. The I realized it was getting smaller and I realized I was starting to get claustrophobic, I gave myself advice "Just breathe and slowly go back." Then I realized I frigging couldn't move for shit!

"Epppppppp" I shifted and turned, then I really started to get pissed. "LET ME THE FUCK OUT YOU CUNT!. WERE THE FUCK DO THESE FUCKING BAD IDEAS COME THE HELL FROM?"

Cyborg, BB and Kid flash, poked the moving tubing with anything they could find.

"Cy the walls are alive" BB looked over to his best friend.

"I know"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" the walls talked too.

"Dude the walls are talking" KF looked around the room "I am so not having anymore chocolate milk"

"Amen" the threesome of the boys walked off.

"I got to loose weight" then a little voice in my head popped up "Dude you can't even gain weight you skinny bitch" the voice looked exactly like me, wearing black glasses, blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and a red bush shirt with black steel cap shoes.

"Don't be mean" another voice popped up wearing a sweater, a brown overcoat, black chucks and a cap.

"Shut up tight ass." The tree chopping ginger yelled at the passive one.

I interrupted the argument "Okay who the freaking hell are you?"

"I'm Emily" they said in unison. They glared at each other "No I'm Emily" they spoke in unison again. They started to bitch fight.

I stopped it "Okay I'm gonna call you…Butch; I pointed to the mean one "And I'm gonna call you…uhhhhh…uhg, yeah uhg, that's a hawt name dude."

"No it's not its retarded." She folded her arms.

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" I shuffled in the tubing "I have to think, how do I get out?"

"Go, left" Uhg said.

"No, right" Butch disagreed.

"Now go up" Butch said.

"And left."

"No right!"

ERRRRR SMASH!

"Ohhhhhh shit!"

I landed on the floor amongst the remainders of the metal tract. "Ohhh man I cut myself deep this time…ohhh but it doesn't hurt though."

I got up and backed away slowly.

------------------

A/N: yeah, it's retarded and pointless but at least it's a laugh right?


	4. Caught big time!

A/N: Well that was wack I hoped you guys like the last chapter. Well yeah here's the next chapter.

----------

(Dead)

I heard people pass as I hid in the closet. "Oh my god"

Suddenly an alarm went off "Titans GO!" I heard Robin scream Heavy footsteps then…silence.

"They're gone! I CAN LEAVE!" I burst out and ran down the hall, tripping and scurrying. I nearly reached for the sliding door handle "Wait, maybe I should think this through"

I walked over to the giant aluminum fridge and grabbed a soda.

"Hmmmmmmm, ummmmmmmmmmmm I think I'll trash the place first" I grabbed a chair and smashed it through the wall. "Sweet" I pushed electrical appliances over and ripped up the sofa, hey that rhymes, I even stuck my foot through their flat screen TV.

After 4 hours of ripping stuff up, I sat on their newly furbished couch and admired my work "Sweet" I ran into Robin's room and got changed into his clothes "Ewwwww traffic light!" I ran into BB's room. "Ohhh that's what I'm talking about"

I got bored trying on people's clothes so I walked back into the lounge; everyone was standing there, staring at my beautiful work.

I stepped back into the hallway, everyone looked up at me. "Aww crap"

There were more than 20 super powered Teens chasing me down the road. "HOLEY FUCKING SHIT! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" I passed an alleyway, which I was dragged into "RAPE!"

"SHHHH." A giant hand covered my mouth. I chose not to lick it. After they had passed I looked at him, he was huge, He gave me the peace sign "Ginga power"

"Ginga power" I agreed and grinned.

"You alright?"

"Yeah but I got a frigging massive stitch, oh god I'm going to spew" I leaned over.

"Here; he helped me up "You can hide out with us."

A/N: Okay that was a short chapter but I'll update soon OKAY!


	5. I meet the gang!

A/N: Yeah here's the chappie, sorry for the wait.

The giant Ginger haired guy took me for a walk to ease off my stitch. "Sooo what's your name?" he asked me as he stuck his hands in his pockets and leant back in a stride.

"Emily, what's yours?" I relaxed a little and also stuck my hands in my pockets.

"Mammoth"

"Suites you" we passed a sluttish looking blonde chick who was talking on her flip top cell phone and held a supre bag. "OMG there's like, this two Gingas totally walking past me right now OMG!" she looked me up and down.

"Don't trip" I said as I well…tripped her up. "Look out there's a bit of a dip there" I stepped over her as she laid sprawled out on the ground "C'mon lets keep moving this is getting lame."

"Whadaya wanna do?"

"Get something to eat?" I motioned to a nearby dairy.

"Yah, got any money?" he checked his pockets.

"Yeah" We walked into the dairy, I pulled up my hood so it covered my face. An Indian man was behind the counter reading the paper.

"Yeah I'll have…." I grabbed several things and ran out of the shop, I met up with Mammoth.

"You get stuff"

"Yeah, run" The Indian guy shot at us with a handgun.

We got round a corner and I handed him a Popsicle. "Enjoy"

"…Your fucking crazy."

"…Your mother!"

"…That doesn't even make fricking sense!"

"So where do you live…this almighty school?" I said while munching on a hand full of gobstoppers! "Follow me" we walked down the road heading to an apartment. "Here we are!"

"This is a school?"

"Well no this is our house."

"Ohhhh your posse?"

"…Yeah…whatever the hell that means"

Mammoth flung open the door "SUP!" and nearly scared everyone half to death including me because I didn't expect it.

"What the fuck?" some short guy screamed as he flew into the air. A guy dressed in red was sitting at the kitchen table with a guy with one eye. "Isn't there supposed to be a girl?"

"She left a while ago."

"…Shit"

"Yeah" Mammoth urged me over to the two guys eating cereal…at 4 in the afternoon.

The guy in bluey green not so discreetly reached under the table and frequently scratched his balls. "Ewwww" the dude in red meanwhile, slowly raised his forefinger up to his nose "noooo" I whispered, "Don't do it." He stuck his finger up there and had a good ol' gold dig and wiped his new found green treasure on the bottom of the seat next to him. "NIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEE" I thought.

"Hey mah' name's Billy Numerous!" He stuck out his hand and I felt myself go green. "Uhhhh I can't really shake your hand because…" I stuck my hands up my sleeves "I have no hands!"

"Ohhh how'd that happen, oh and my names See-more"

"I was watching these guys galvanize a pipe welded at one end and they were supposed to drill a few holes in it to relieve pressure and it blew up and it landed on my hands and they melted off… yeah we'll go with that" True story but I lied about my hands (no I'm typing with my feet!)

"Ohhhh harsh" Billy said.

A/N: yeah I'll try and update but I'm getting a lot of Homework lately and I've been having a hard time balancing the two!


	6. Sugar high!

A/N: lol…yeah here's the next chapter dudes!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was really late like…fuck what is late? Okay…uhhh 2 in the morning. "Fuck I'm tired" I said as I curled up even more into the pillows of the couch. "Aww you said you were gonna do an all nighter with us" Gizmo pouted. "I know but I'm so frigging tired"

"I have an idea" See-more nodded and ran off, coming back very quickly with a can of energy drink "What the fuck?" I gave him the evil's.

"Just drink it" I couldn't tell if he was rolling his eye or not. I popped it open and took a huge skull. After a few seconds, I felt my pupils dilate and everything went real slow like.

"Well?" See-more said expectantly "Is there more?" my eyes were so huge, like saucers. "Uhhh yeah, but you can only have 2 a day"

"I don't care! GIVE ME MOTHER FUCKING ENERGY DRINK HOE!"

-10 energy drinks later-

"WHOOOT!" I screamed as I jump from furniture piece to furniture piece. "This is great!" I pulled my top off and started spinning it around in the air. (don't worry I'm wearing a singlet…and a bra…dirty bastards)

I picked up the remote and flicked to C4 the music channel, the sex bomb song was on.

"SEX BOMB, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb! Turn me on baby!" lol yeah this has actually happened at a party.

All the guys were like, WTF! But Billy was like "OHHH YEAH!" and I was like …"yea-no"

-4 hours later-

I was sitting on the couch shaking with a blanket around me, speaking in gibberish.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Billy asked See-more "No, I doubt it" they looked at me sadly "She'll surely die of aids" Billy said sorrowfully "Dude, what the fuck" See-more evil eyed him.

"I'M TIRED!" I randomly screamed out "where can I sleep?" no one said a thing. Finally Gizmo raised his hand "Okay whatever"

"YAY!" He led me out of the room.

Gizmo's room was dark and full of electronic stuff, with a bunk bed stuffed in the corner. "I call top bunk!" I jumped up.

"Hey that's my bed!" Gizmo cried.

I looked at him "We can share"

"Nevermind" and he crawled into the bottom bunk.

"Okay I'm going to pass out in a sec, if you do anything dodgy, I'll know and I'll be coming after you with a sharp pointy object, probably a lawn mower!"

"OKAY! Fuck go to sleep!" he yelled.

"Whoa someone's got their period" I said as I turned out the light.


	7. icecream!

A/N: lol here's the next chappie dudes.

So we walked into the store all gangster with our gangster walks and…yeah. "Let's get an ice-cream" I said and everyone followed me to Wendy's.

"Yeah I'll have….a chocollo" I tapped my chin.

"That's $4"

"WHAT?!, FOUR BUCKS FOR AN ICE-CREAM?!"

"Yeah…"

"Well what's you cheapest one?"

"Ohh that's the kiddy cone for $2.50"

"…Fuck that…I'm going somewhere else." And I walked off.

Suddenly we spotted the titans and McDonald's. All getting happy meals apart from Raven who was getting a sad meal.

"Guys over here!" I hid behind a pot plant.

"What?" Billy asked.

"Look"

"Crud munching Titans!" Gizmo cringed.

"What do we do?" I asked.

See-more shrugged "I dunno…we basically attack for no reason like barbarians"

"Fair enough"

"Hey TITans!" Billy yelled. Well that was a shitty joke.

The TITans spun around, weapons at ready. "Titans GO!" Robin yelled

So while everyone went all ape shit and tried to kill each other, I hid and shuffled over behind Robin as he was giving orders and gave him an Atomic wedgie!!!!

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed.

"Feel the pain VISUALIZE SUCCESS!!!!" robin ran into a wall and knocked himself out.

"BRING IT!!!!!!!!!"

Starfire shot lightning bolts at me and I reflected them with a mirror, then I chickened out and ran off.

A/n: I'M SO EVIL MUHAHAHAHAAAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol yeah next chappie up soon, l8rz ya'll!


	8. yeahlol

A/N: lol here's the next chappie, hope you like it!

I sat on the couch drinking some fizzy when the guys walked in, I hoped they wouldn't notice me but no such luck.

"Why did you ditch us?" Billy asked

"Yeah?" Mammoth agreed.

"Uhhhhh dunno got to real for me I guess"

"…you suck!" Gizy cried and ran off.

"Fuck this I'm watching TV!" and I flicked it onto the justice league unlimited.

A spiral sucked me into the TV "OHHHHHHHH CRAP NOT AGAIN!!!!!"

A/N: that's right this fic is going justice league style, it will be heaps better I promise I like messing with adults more than guys my age…so yeah…lol!


	9. TV !

A/N: okay this chappie is going justice league style!!! WHOOT!!! Lol any objections…well if there are you can suck my imaginary dick!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Haha…ha.

'THUMP' I landed on some sort of cushiony thing, I looked around and noticed a guy in red staring at me, mid-way through stuffing his face with a fist full of popcorn.

"Ohhh crap" and I ran off.

"What am I supposed to do now?" the guy in red thought. "Hmmmmmm, a random chick just flew out of the TV and ran off hmmm…yeah I guess I am supposed to do something" so he got off his ass and ran off really, really fast…almost super fast. Hint, hint.

"AAHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I ran down corridors, I heard voices approaching so I hid in a nearby janitors closet. It was a guy dressed up like a Bat and a woman dressed up like a slut in a leotard. The Bat was obviously flirting with her. "Ohhhh yeah I have heaps of cars cuz I'm a millionaire and I'm sooo awesome"

"Yeah sure."

"Would you like one of my cars, I have lots of cars"

"Ummm no that's okay my invisible plane will do" and she walked off.

"OHHHH BURNNNN" I thought and smiled, the guy dressed in black, looked a little bummed and ran off.

I flicked the light on and turned around in the closet, right infront of me was two guys in each other grasps "What the fuck?"

"Uhhhhh we aren't doing any thing."

"Ohhh dude Blue beetle and Booster gold, ewww that ain't right"

(Long silence)

"I didn't see anything! BYE!" I walked out and closed the door.

A/N: okay there's the justice league chappie, tell me what you think?!


	10. I'm back biotchez!

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get back, life has been sucking and I had a few other stories I was focusing on…so yeah, yell at me all you like and I will happily forward it to my school for yah'!!!!

Once I jumped out the closet with the two men inside getting frisky with each other I decided to walk around a bit. I heard a steady stream of voices coming from a loud source so I thought "meh fuck it, sounds like party"

It was obviously a cafeteria judging by the amount of people clad in latex, shoveling food down their throats. "Well come to think of it, I am kinda hungry" I grabbed a blue tray and stood in line. A few lame looking super heroes look at me, one had salad hanging from his mouth. "Don't look at me or I'll blast you with my laser!!!!" I pulled out a pen with a light in it and aimed it at a random guy.

They went back to eating, funny enough. I started to think to myself 'I don't look very heroey.' Suddenly a voice popped up out of nowhere.

**Of course you don't look, you wearing fucking jeans and a T-shirt with a backpack…**

And who the fuck are you?

I'm you conciseness… 

No… I think you're a psychotic voice.

She looked very ashamed **okay you got me **she rubbed her head sheepishly, sheep rub their heads, who knew?

**Anyway, I say, knock someone out and take their clothes.**

Of course you do, that's you answer for everything.

It works doesn't it? 

I rolled my eyes but agreed with her, the truth is…well it was the truth.

I spotted a person about my size with wings and long red hair 'Isn't that hawk girl, she'd be too hard to take down in a fight.' I looked around a little more, there was wonder woman being hit on by Batman. 'Ah jezz this is hard' I saw Booster walk past with a giant hickey on his neck, fuck off I wouldn't want to wear his costume, probably covered in bodily fluids.

I saw a chick walk past, she was my size and looked like a pretty sad excuse of a super hero.

"Who are you?" I asked, never seeing her in an episode or anything.

"Oh me? Well I'm random cameo appearance girl" She cracked a smile and gave me the thumbs up.

"You wanna hang out later?" I asked, with a fake smile, just out to get her poorly make costume that I could 'enhance'

"SURE! I haven't got any friends here yet, just joined" she started talking about her life story.

'Oh crap what have I gotten myself into?'

A/N: hope you enjoyed that, I'll talk to you later!


End file.
